Hijacked
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Konoha Academy has the best environment that any private school can offer. The teachers are well-trained, and the students tend to get along, for the most part. But on a rainy Wednesday, four armed criminals barge through the front doors of Konoha Academy. What are their vendettas against four students and two faculty members? And can these hostages be saved, before it's too late?


**A/N: I'm back with another story! I read this amazing story called **_**This is Not a Drill!**_ **By CrazeeChibi! It's a wonderful read and if you wanna check out that story to see where I got this idea, feel free to go to my favorited stories. Hope you enjoy! This will be the longest Author's Note you'll ever receive from me so please excuse the introduction.**

**I DON'T CONDONE ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this entire story to the lovely CrazeeChibi! So glad I found her!**

**BETA'D by: CrazeeChibi (finally got one XD) Sorry for any errors if we missed some.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Hijacked

**Rating**: Rated M for violence, drug use, underage drinking, adult language, character death, rape, and sexual relations with minors.

**Summary**: Konoha Academy has the best environment that any private school can offer. The teachers are well-trained, and the students tend to get along, for the most part. But on a rainy Wednesday, four armed criminals barge through the front doors of Konoha Academy. What are their vendettas against four students and two faculty members? And can these hostages be saved, before it's too late? AU.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEFORE YOU BEGAN:<strong>_

**Criminal Group (Akatsuki):**

**Obito** (leader)

Age: 34

(Former member of the FBI)

Known as: Madara

**Itachi Uchiha **

age: 24

(CEO of Uchiha International)

Known as: Ikki

**Sasuke Uchiha**

age: 20

(College Student)

Known as: Shisui

**Neji Hyūga **

age: 21

(College Student)

Known as: Nori

**Sasori**

age: 26

(Puppet maker)

Known as: Soma

**Hostages:**

**Kakashi Hatake **

age: 34

(English Teacher)

**Naruto Uzumaki **

age: 17

(12th grader)

**Hinata Hyūga **

age: 16

(11th grader)

**Kiba Inuzuka **

age: 18

(12th grader)

**Shikamaru Nara **

age: 17

(12th grader)

**Iruka Umino **

age: 32

(Environmental Science teacher)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**~Hijacked~**_

**Chapter 1**

.

.

It started off as a normal Thrus— err, um, Wednesday morning like any other boring day of the week. Naruto, like usual, lay sprawled across his twin sized mattress with the orange bedsheets entangled between his thighs. His sunflower colored hair was tousled about his head, and the undeniable snoring that echoed off the walls filled his once silent bedroom to the ceiling. The blond's left hand folded over his face to cover his eyes as drool trickled down the corner of his slightly plump lips. The alarm clock ticked and tocked on the wooden bed stand next to his headboard. The subtle smell of vanilla filled his room, and the constant chirping of birds prompted the teen to shift in his slumber, but he didn't wake. All was calm. Until...

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Waaaah!..." Naruto jumped at the abrupt ringing, flailing his arms and legs as he fell backwards off his bed. He hit the wooden floorboards with a loud thud and winced in pain. Clutching the side of his bedsheets with one hand Naruto pulled his body off the floor, as he rubbed his bottom with the other hand. The blond shot his alarm clock a dangerous glare while mumbling swears under his breath. Smacking his lips before yawning through a tedious stretch routine, the blond wobbled over to his alarm clock and lazily slammed his hand on top—silencing the buzzing at once. Yawning again Naruto scratched his left butt cheek as he languidly slipped into his white bedroom slippers. Wearing nothing but navy blue boxer-briefs with pictures of adorable little frogs on them, the blond slowly made his way towards his bedroom door. To be honest Naruto was never the morning type.

He preferred to wake up when his body felt the need to, but to his misfortune some idiot thought it would be the best idea to send children to school at 7:30am. Seven-thirty in the **morning**—well, just fuck his life! The teen slouched his shoulders and slid his feet across the wooden floorboards towards the bathroom. He would never get use to waking up at this time of day. Never. The evergreen painted walls surrounded him down the narrow hallway. Jiraiya, his grandfather, thought that having green walls would remind them of nature; and to the boy's dismay his parents with along with it. His father, Minato Namikaze, was a hardworking man as a CEO at Hokage Co. A corporation that helped aspiring business men and women get a headstart in the workforce. Not that Naruto gave a damn about the business to began with.

His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, on the other hand, worked as a stay-at-home mom. She use to work as a waitress at some five-star restaurant in downtown Konoha before she met Naruto's father. How they fell in love was the most cliché story the teen had ever heard. Naruto would admit as a child the story was fairly entertaining but as he matured into a young adult, real life made an ass of things. His mother told him that Minato was visiting the restaurant on a date with another woman, and Kushina just so happened to be his waitress. This _'mystery woman' _had been a total bit— err, um, female dog—to Kushina, which made Minato leave the restaurant (with his rude date) earlier than he had first expected.

However, during the closing hours of the shop, Minato came back to the same restaurant—alone—to apologize to Kushina for his date's behavior. To make a long story short he asked Kushina out for coffee the next day; a couple months later they were dating; a few years later they were married, and soon after Naruto was born. Said blond groaned at the thought while grabbing a wash cloth from the hall closet, and trudged down the hall to the bathroom. His azure orbs glanced occasionally at the family portraits that decorated the green walls, but he said nothing. Nope, he simply slouched some more and gave an exasperated sigh.

Naruto could hear the faint mumbles of his parents talking down the stairs as he neared the staircase. He sighed again, while patting his opened mouth and continued on his journey. Days like this he just wanted to scr—

"WAAAAAHHH!" Naruto yelled as he lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs. He hit his back against the corner of several stairs, his legs against the railing, and his head against—well, against everything. "_Shit_..." he groaned in agony, as frantic footsteps filled the once silent atmosphere. The quick pitter-patter of bedroom shoes echoed in the room when the shocked couple rushed to investigate what the noise was. His mother was the first to make it to the bottom of the stairs, and she gasped at the sight of her son's body laying limp on the floor.

"Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed while rushing to the young boy's aid. She wore a long pink robe and white bedroom shoes. Her long red hair was placed in a high rising ponytail while a few messy bangs decorated her face. "_What_ happened?!" she fussed once she slid on the wooden floorboards next to Naruto's prone body, and rolled him over.

"-Gravity decided to be a bit—" His parents glared. "—I _mean_, I fell down the stairs." Kushina pulled away from her son as her husband helped their child off the floor. Naruto's right hand pressed firmly against his throbbing temple, and Minato held him steady with his left.

"You've been falling down the stairs a lot lately. Why is that?" Minato interrogated.

Naruto wasn't really listening; he was in too much pain to pay much attention to his father and his tedious questions. Rotating his arms and rolling his neck idly, Naruto blocked out his father's concerned questions. This was the fifth time this week that he had fallen down those God forsaken stairs—and it was only Wednesday! They would definitely be the death of him.

"Naruto, are you even _listening_?" Cerulean eyes glared intensely at azure. Kushina folded her arms against her chest and shook her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, Dad, I was listening." Naruto retorted nonchalantly. His eyes flickering with a tiny bit of guilt.

"Well, what did I _just_ say?" Minato challenged with a hint of annoyance coating his words. The teenager slowly allowed a blush to brush the tips of his cheeks. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously as both his parents glared at him. They were not amused. If looks could kill Naruto knew that he would be currently six-feet under. This was just the daily routine. Wake up. Fall down the stairs. Get dogged out. Get dressed and go to school just to get interrogated there as well. An endless cycle that made him doubt if he'd ever be set free from this hell. The seventeen-year-old attended Konoha Academy; an extremely prestigious private school for the elite and wealthy. It was a highly recommended school for all middle and high school students, but it wasn't Naruto's forte. He liked the well-rounded atmosphere, but other than that he really didn't care for it.

Growing up Naruto attended a public school, however, his parents felt that for his own safety it would be best to remove him from the public education system. The blond wasn't really fond of the idea, but he gave in eventually. Fighting against something with no hope of winning really breaks a person's spirits. Why they removed him from public school is a sensitive subject that they don't really talk about—not even Naruto. He bares the scars to show proof of how relentless people can be.

"...are you listening, Naruto?...NARUTO!" the blond winched in pain as his mother smacked the back of his head. She was like a firecracker when she got angry, just like Naruto. Those two were a complete handful, but Minato was grateful to have them in his life. Minato chuckled under his breath at the sight, and rubbed his wife's shoulders to calm her.

"Ow, Mom! Geesh, at least warn me next time before you go slappin' me."

"Warn you?..._Warn_ you! Naruto Uzumaki! I don't have to warn you about a thing young man! Keep it up and you'll get a knuckle sandwich this time!" Naruto pouted like a five-year-old as his mother continued to scold him.

"Naruto, I think what your mother is trying to say is that you need to get ready for school." Kushina puffed out her cheeks and sighed exasperatedly. Sometimes she was grateful that her husband was able to bring her back down when she needed it. The loud-mouthed blond excused himself from his parents presence and limped up the stairs to the bathroom. So far three things were already off his daily routine, and it was only 6:15am— hell, he was on a roll!

_Woke up? Check._

_Fell down the stairs? Check._

_Yelled at by parents? Double check!_

_...now he had to get ready for the worst part of his day. School._

Upon entering the bathroom the young Uzumaki closed the door and stripped bare. Turning on the shower head the blonde allowed the water to warm to his liking. He felt safe in the bathroom; it's where he use to hide back in public school. Naruto shook his head at the thought letting his azure orbs fall languidly on his reflection in the mirror. His sun-kissed skin looked beautiful as usual despite the six whisker-like scars decorating his face. His eyes grew somber, but Naruto found himself delicately touching each scar as his mind wondered. People could be _so_ cruel.

He watched himself while listening to the constant fall of water from the shower head. The heat from the hot water lapped at sensitive places on his naked form. He liked that. Rubbing his face idly Naruto grabbed his washcloth and made way towards the shower. Stepping over the side Naruto gritted his teeth at the hot water scorching his skin, but he did nothing to change the temperature. He enjoyed being burned by the hot water; it felt like all his troubles was being burned away. Yes it was painful as shit, but it helped him cope with the past. So he would suffer for now. The burning of the steam soothed and relaxed his muscles. It felt like fire kissing his skin all over. A tear trickled down his cheek and mixed with the clean water as he poured body wash into his hands. The Uzumaki's fingers met his shaggy bundle of blond locks, they danced into the mess and rid it of the knots that formed in his sleep.

The teen dragged the soap over his body soothing his tough skin. As the water rid the soap from his body Naruto's mind began to wander. Soon a blurry memory of himself a from a couple years ago came to mind. He didn't care to be reminded of the past, but he hated not overcoming it either. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled the wet smell of water while he continued to wash himself. Scrubbing his flesh clean under the burning water Naruto finished his shower and turned the shower head off. The water dripped down his body, and soon the drops slowly slid down his well formed abs. Naruto reaches toward the fluffy white towel on the rack and immediately dries his dripping hair. His azure eyes stare idly at the tile floor as he steps over the side of the tub once more and dries his wet body. Naruto wrapped the towel carefully around his waist, and the blond slipped his feet into his bedroom shoes and heads back towards his room. It was now 6:50am, and the ride to school takes twenty minutes. He entered his bedroom and silently got dressed.

.

.

.

"Naruto!...Hey Naruto, wait up!" Naruto came to a halt and turned slightly as his friends; Hinata and Kiba rushed over to him through the crowd of students. The halls of Konoha Academy were suspiciously congested with students today, but Naruto didn't really pay too much attention to it. The halls were probably like this every other day too, but he really didn't care. Naruto wore a long sleeve dress shirt that rubbed against his abs, a red tie pressed against his tone pecs, and long khaki pants which hugged his toned thighs (and crotch) perfectly. It was the Konoha Academy uniform. Kiba wore a uniform similar to Naruto's except his tie was burgundy. The brunette slumped over and braced one hand on each knee to catch his breath. Hinata blushed next to him. Her long indigo colored hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. She wore a long sleeve white blouse, a red tie, grey skirt, white knee-high socks, and black dress shoes.

This was the typical start of Naruto's day at school. He'd show up—unfortunately—and these two would magically spot him in the crowd before the bell rung for class. Kiba was a senior as well, and they shared Mr. Hatake's English class together. He was the first guy to actually befriend Naruto in the school, and something about his mischievous aura drew Naruto in. Kiba Inuzuka wasn't the brightest star in the sky at times, but neither was Naruto so he couldn't judge. Kiba was a _soon-to-be_ nineteen-year-old in twelfth grade. It was kinda embarrassing for the brunette, but he never complained. Hinata, on the other hand, was a very intelligent young lady. She was only a junior, but was currently taking some college courses along with senior courses. Her father was very strict about Hinata maintaining her grades and the family image—heck, that's what everyone's parents wanted when they sent their children to Konoha Academy. Well, not necessarily _everyone's_ family.

"...So, did you guys hear?..." Hinata asked; which caused both males to turn to her. Naruto glanced around the hallway before opening his crimson locker.

"Hear what, Hinata?" Kiba asked, while he leaned nonchalantly against the row of lockers next to Naruto as the blond retrieved his English, Math, and Environmental Science notebooks. The raven haired girl blushed lightly as she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She pulled her textbook closer to her person and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that at exactly 1 o'clock, someone is going to shoot up the school." Naruto gawked at her, and watched Kiba shake his head in disbelief. Naruto quickly masked his shock with a nonchalant expression. The Uzumaki heir returned his attention to his locker. Kiba shrugged his shoulder and fanned Hinata's statement away as if it had no value to him at all.

"And that's why they call them _rumors_, Hinata. You of all people should know that it's not true..." Kiba rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed. "...I mean, c'mon. Who would want to shoot up a private school?"

"Especially one like Konoha Academy. No one really does anything worth fighting about —heck, even the fights here were lame! A bunch of rich kids going _'My parents will sue!'_ or _'You'll hear from my lawyer, jackass!'" _Kiba continued to looked towards Hinata for a brief moment and saw her blush deepen.

"Well, you believe it...Naruto?..." The blonde jumped at the call of his name, and he turned to meet Kiba's nonchalant stare and Hinata's pleading gaze. "...Don't you?" Kiba had a point in his argument, but the Academy had never received a rumor this scandalous before.

"...Well, do you?" Kiba taunted. He sent Naruto a playful smile when the blonde glared at him.

"I mean, I...I don—"

"—Hinata, Naruto believes that rumor just as far as I can pick Choji's fat ass up and throw 'im—"

"—Kiba!" Hinata gasped. She shot him a shocked look while the brunette cackled. Naruto covered his mouth and choked out his laughter. "That's so rude, you guys." Naruto laughed at Kiba and closed his locker weakly.

"S-Sorry Hinata, I couldn't help it." Naruto reasoned. She puffed out her cheeks and nodded just as the bell rang. Kiba looked up at the speaker placed in a corner of the wall before he waved good-bye.

"Aye guys I gotta head to Chemistry. Naruto, catch you in English?" Kiba asked while turning to leave. Naruto nodded his head, and watched his best friend run down the clearing hallway to the set of stairs. Hinata smiled as Kiba left, and spun around to head off to her first block. Naruto tagged along; which she had hoped he would.

"So, Naruto..." Hinata started while keeping her eyes trained on the floor as they walked. The seventeen-year-old looked down at the raven haired girl and waited for her to continue. "...what if the rumor is true?" She looked up at him. Naruto pursed his lips and continued to walk.

"Hinata, it's not good to think of things like that."

"I-I know..." A frown met her gaze, and a blush made itself known on her cheeks. "...but why would someone want to hurt innocent people? Why would they want to shoot at our school, Naruto?" The blond sighed and laced his fingers through his hair.

"Like Kiba said, I doubt that anyone would do something like that. Just don't think about it." He sent her a half-hearted smile. They walked to rest of the way in silence, but in the back of Naruto's mind he had a bad feeling about it all. Could this explain why students were so congested in the halls this morning? He pushed the thought further into the back of his mind; he should take his own advice. Naruto waved as Hinata entered her classroom before he made his way to Environmental Science with Mr. Umino. He had half a mind to skip, but decided against the idea. Holding his books tightly under his left armpit the blond continued down the nearly empty hallway towards his class. A few rays of sun hit his face when he walked past a row of windows. He glanced outside and noted the dark clouds partially blocking the sun. _So it was about to rain? _Sighing idly the blond turned his attention towards Mr. Umino's open door and walked inside.

_Let the scolding began._

.

.

.

Naruto groaned deep within his throat his left hand was clenched into a tight fist, and his cheek rested upon it. The classroom was practically vacant, but that might be because he got to english class early just in case the rumor was true. Mr. Hakate sat at his desk and organized his paperwork, while ignoring Naruto. Azure eyes lit up at the sight of Kiba stepping into the room. Their eyes met. Kiba gripped the straps of his book bag and came to a halt as he pointed towards the clock and smirked. Other students walked in behind Kiba, but the brunette refused to move from his place at the front of class. Finally after he felt that he'd pointed long enough Kiba walked casually towards his seat and nudged Naruto in the side.

"Still believe in that rumor?"

The blond didn't say anything. He continued watching the classroom fill with students in uniforms while Mr. Hatake wrote sentences on the board. He drummed a faint rhyme on the top of his desk with a pencil. He hated this class. Not that he disliked his teacher; it's just that the boring lectures really grew tiring after awhile.

Kiba sat next to Naruto, and stared out the classroom window at the heavy downpour of rain. "I hope Akamaru is okay." Kiba mumbled as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

Naruto glanced at the brunette but said nothing. He was snapped from his daze by Mr. Hakate, who asked him to stop his drumming. The blond turned expressionless azure orbs to the front of the classroom, and met his teacher's annoyed gaze. The blond ignored the glare and continued to tap a faint rhyme on the top of his desk. Naruto looked over at the clock resting upon the classroom door, and groaned under his breath.

_1:45pm._

The entire time he sat in class the blond couldn't concentrate of the lecture one bit. The rumor still lingered in the back of his mind despite the fact that he doubted the gossip 99.9%. But what about that tenth of a percent that believed it? However, it was forty-five minutes after the shooting was supposed to occur, so it was safe to say it was all just a bunch of baloney. Naruto watched the other students clad in matching uniforms talk with Mr. Hatake or amongst themselves. The students were startled abruptly by four loud blasts on the other side of the school. Naruto's eyes widened, as he shot Kiba a confused look. The brunette pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders. Naruto's heart raced before he shot his hand up subconsciously. Mr. Hatake nodded at him and the blond asked the one question that plagued everyone's mind.

"What was that noise just now, Mr. Hatake? Should we be concerned?"

_Maybe it was gunshots._

The classroom grew silent, as the man shook his head. "Everyone don't be alarmed. It could be Mr. Sarutobi's Chemistry class blowing shit—I mean, _stuff_ up again." The man retorted making the entire class roar with laughter. A couple months ago, the Chemistry class set off the fire alarms when they performed a lab that created fireworks. Naruto still wasn't pleased. Kiba was the next to raise his hand.

"So...can I go to the bathroom, sir?" Kakashi nodded.

"Make sure you take a pass." The brunette rose from his desk and made his way towards the bathroom pass next to the classroom door. Something was wrong, and Naruto couldn't understand why he feared for Kiba's safety. His heart pounded against the walls of his chest with so much force he was sure it would break a rib. Naruto tried to ignore it; to concentrate on the lecture, but each time he started to the strange sound of loud blasts replayed in his mind. Every cell vibrated beneath his skin as he focused his eyes in front of the classroom.

He felt like running out of this room. Again four loud blasts sounded, and this time they were a bit louder than before. Mr. Hatake shook his head and made his way calmly towards the door. The students in the classroom began to talk to one another in a panic while Naruto gripped his hair and bared his teeth. The loud blasts turned into a roar of explosions, and the class began to scream. Naruto bit back the shriek that swelled at the back of his throat, but it stuck. It became a lump that made it hard to breathe. A line of sweat slid down his forehead.

"Everyone calm down and sit in your seats!" The English teacher ordered as he cautiously opened his classroom door and met Kiba's fearful eyes as he ran inside. The brunette was covered in sweat, and clutched his left shoulder tightly.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot up and stood erect from his seat. The brunette huffed for breath and begged for Mr. Hatake to close the door. His blood leaving a trail on the tile. Kiba slowly slid to the floor.

"Kiba, what's—"

"—Mr. Hatake just...just shut the door!" Kiba pleaded hoarsely as the pain intensified.

"What do you mean—"

"—Dammit, Mr. Hatake! Just shut the fucking door...now!...please!" Kiba exclaimed, and moved his arm causing more blood to spill from his wound. Everyone gawked at the brunette, unable to make any sense of the scene before them. Everything moved so fast! Naruto's heart was drumming in his chest. It was pounding out a melody in his ear that was more random and insane than the original song. He demanded that it slow, but it didn't. He couldn't help it. Naruto was terrified. Rushing down the aisle the blond leaped towards the door and slammed it shut, and locked everyone inside.

"Naruto, what's going on? Why'd you lock the do—"

**_Bratatat!-bratatat! Clack! P-taff! P-taff!_**

The girls in the class screamed and rushed towards the designated hiding spot during a lockdown. Mr. Hatake gawked at Kiba who groaned in agony, as Shikamaru ripped a piece of his uniform and tended to Kiba's wound.

"Everyone please move to the corner and stay silent. Please stay calm!" The English teacher instructed as he turned off the classroom lights and rushed to close the blinds. "Don't panic." Naruto stared awkwardly at the brunette panting for breath with his eyes wide in shock.

"Kiba...what's...what's—"

"—Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, get in the corner! You all can be seen!" Kakashi's demanded while rushing to grab his tape and window cover. The blond scrambled over towards his friends; realizing how afraid Kiba must've been. Naruto could see the fear in Shikamaru's eyes, but he didn't dare display it fully. Shikamaru helped the brunette off the floor, and guided him towards the corner while Naruto moved close behind them.

"What happened out there, Kiba?" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, while his friend cried in agony. Some on the students cried, prayed, or sat in silence; too shocked to think of anything. Kakashi watched over his students, and silently cursed under his breath. Why hadn't anyone informed them that something was going on? Where was Principal Tsunade with the official Lockdown warning?!

"Everyone calm d—" The intercom sounded, causing everyone in the room to look towards the speakers. Kiba winched in pain, and buried his face into Naruto's chest subconsciously.

"Everyone, this is Principal Tsunade...Finally we were able to find a connection with the loud speakers. It seems that someone tampered with them, and disconnected the front office with the entire school. If you are unaware of what is going on; I wish to inform you that four armed suspects have entered the building and are releasing fire on our students. Please, do **not** leave wherever you are. Officer Akuma was unfortunately killed during the invasion, so all we can do is wait. But the police have been contacted and _should_ be on their way! Everyone stay calm, stay hidden, and for God's sake, stay **alert**! This is _not_ a drill! You have to do all you can until help arrives! That is all." Her voice cracked at the end before she finished the announcement. The students began to panic, and Naruto listened to the roar of cries, whimpers, and prayers. His blond bangs hid his fearful gaze, but Kiba could tell. He knew the blond was afraid by how tense his muscles were.

"So the rumor _was_ true?" A girl with orange hair inquired idly through her hands. Naruto looked over at her. She sat in the corner of the class, her friends were crying around her as she gazed absentmindedly at the floor in front of her. Kiba hissed in pain; his blood was soaking the makeshift bandage.

_"...but why would someone want to hurt innocent people? Why would they want to shoot at our school, Naruto?" The blond sighed and laced his fingers through his hair._

_"Like Kiba said, I doubt that anyone would do something like that. Just don't think about it."_

Naruto clenched his fists as he thought back on his conversation with Hinata. The roaring gunshots overpowered the downpour of rain from outside. Kakashi kept his students close together as he thought of a plan. Konoha Academy was a private school in the outskirts of town—total isolation from the world around it. Who would protect them until the authoraties arrived with Akuma dead?

"Children, stay put. I'm going to go find any help in the hall." Kakashi said while making his way swiftly towards the door.

"Mr. Hatake this is crazy! Why would you wanna do that?! Just stay put until help arri—"

**_Bratatat!-bratatat! Clack! P-taff! P-taff!_**

"Someone has to do something. There are innocent children and faculty out there dying!" Kiba moaned in pain. Naruto watched as Shikamaru tried to coach his breathing, but Inuzuka wasn't listening.

"We need a medic! Where's the nurse?!" Naruto exclaimed while he watched over Kiba. Today was just a normal Wednesday—well, it started off that way. He stayed within the boundaries of his usual routine and suddenly his world was turned upside down.

"The nurse could be dead or hiding in her office in fear." Shikamaru stated nonchalantly, as he ripped more of his shirt to tend to Kiba's wound. "If...If I can keep the wound sealed tightly, maybe he won't lose too much blood." Shikamaru mumbled, as he worked quickly. Kakashi grabbed his keys and made his way towards the door.

"Everyone stay put! I'll go see if Nurse Shizune will come down to help." Naruto gawked at their teacher.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!—"

"—Listen..." All the students quietly turned their attention to Kakashi. "...If anything happens to me I want you all to stay put. Don't move from this room after I lock the door." Kakashi hissed under his breath, and swiftly left the classroom. The students heard the door lock, and everyone began to panic. Naruto's heart thumped against his chest some more. How were the others? Sakura? Ino? Choji? Hinata? Were they all okay in other parts of the school? Naruto knew that Ino and Sakura had gym this period, and they were supposed to be outside doing exercises. Could they have been killed when the intruders barged in? Naruto wasn't sure about Choji's current class, but Naruto feared for Hinata's safety most of all. She worked in the attendance office during this period, which was located conveniently where the front doors of Konoha Academy were.

"Kiba!...Kiba, c'mon man! Kiba!" Naruto was startled from his thoughts. Azure orbs turned to see his best friend lying limply in his lap. "Kiba!" Shikamaru exclaimed, as he pulled the bandage taunt to hold in more blood.

"Shikamaru, calm down." The brunette looked up at Naruto, his eyes dark with annoyance and fear. He still didn't let it show on his face but his eyes displayed it all.

"Naruto, I _am_ calm."

"No, you're not." Naruto retorted, watching the brunette sigh.

"This is troublesome." The blond nodded in agreement as he watched Kiba sleep. The pain must've knocked him unconscious. "Well, what are we gonna do until Mr. Hatake gets back?" The Uzuamki shook his head and sat against the wall. He hated not being useful! Naruto was always the type of guy to go far lengths to help others in need. Naruto thought of a plan, and mentally high-fived himself when it comes to mind.

"I'm going to go find Mr. Hatake and Hinata. Shikamaru, you stay here with the others."

"Naruto are you _crazy_?! We were instructed to **stay** put!—"

"I don't care! Hinata is out there somewhere and I need to find her!" Hinata was one of Naruto's best friends, and he would be damned if he sat still and just let her die. Scrambling to his feet, the blonde rushed towards the door despite the other students' screams to get his attention. The seventeen-year-old unlocked the door, and pulled it open just as Mr. Hatake bursted through with Mr. Umino and Hinata close behind. The impact sent Naruto to the floor with a loud _'Thud'_, as a gun was placed against the center of his forehead. The students screamed and cried, while Naruto gawked at the man holding the weapon with wide eyes. He wore all black, with leather gloves and a ski mask. Nothing on his body showed, except his eyes. Those dark eyes—almost black—stared emotionless at the shocked blond. Naruto pursed his lips as three more masked criminals stalked casually into the room, and aimed their guns at the students piled in the corner. They screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading the first chapter to my story! Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I highly recommend that you read <span><em>This is Not a Drill!<em> By CrazeeChibi! You won't regret it, and she's further along in her story than I am XD. Once again thanks for reading, I appreciate all the love. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


End file.
